In the Anime
by Lifeisnowhere-182
Summary: Mystery, a lonely fan, gets thrown into the world of Death Note. From there she chooses to get involved. Who will she help, L or Light? OCxLight OCxL Hope you enjoy! Read and review my first Death Note fanfic! Rated T in case I get violent or curse. OCxLight OCxL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first Death Note fic. Please be kind. L will not die. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own the characters. I do however have my own Death Note...**

Mystery Arrives.

In a living room in England there sat a girl. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was in the eyes of society 'average'. Her room was coated in posters of bands and her house quiet. She had no family left; her friends had all forgotten her existence. She was unstable. Sitting alone for days she started watching anime - she found it quite enjoyable.

Death Note.

She hadn't completed the series; she had been up for 2 days straight reading fanfictions, in-between her usual life. She did however have all of the episodes on DVD. She found the manga online and was awaiting its delivery along with the movie versions.

Her name is a mystery. She goes by Mystery with Tear and Tay as aliases.

Mystery opened a case leading to the first Death Note episode, she leaned forward and fell. Instead of hitting the floor she continued to fall, fall all the way to Japan.

Myst landed somewhere too sunny for England; with her quick imagination and creative skills she soon realised she had fallen into the world of Death Note. She looked herself, she was anime. Myst had short brown hair that seemed to blow softly in the wind, when she looked in a shop window at her reflection she saw her brown eyes had grown. The street she had landed on seemed busy, she realised that since she fell into the first episode Kira wouldn't be around yet. That was lucky; she had to worry about where to stay first. She checked and just as expected she had a lot of money. Myst found an apartment and paid rent for 2 weeks. Settled in, let the games begin!

**A/N: I understand it says she a lot and is very basic, however the first chapter is meant to be like that. Hope you enjoyed, review and I'll telepathically send you imaginary cookie dough or pizza!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this. Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, I wish but I don't. **

Meeting L!

Mystery was settled in; a task extremely easy considering her lack of belongings. The sun was setting, it looked magical.

L

The thought would spin through her head constantly. How would she meet him? How would she get on the case? Being a suspect had a 10.7% chance whilst a detective 6.8%. It was settled she needed L to need information from her; information that only she had. Mystery cursed herself for not finishing the series; it would be so much easier! But she always loved a challenge.

The apartment had Wi-Fi provided and after Myst had bought a laptop she was ready to join in the fun and games. Planning a speech just for the police and L was her first job. It took the days she had to perfect everything. She knew that L was meeting the police by laptop at this point in time and so decided to visit.

Hacking into police software was easy and she found she could talk to them.

"Hello, I am Tear. If you would like to reply then please do." Her altered voice spoke with 'Tear' written on the screen in the font L used; typically L would give the commands to allow them to reply. "I have information on the Kira case."

"What?" An officer shouted at her.

"Yes indeed what information do you have for us?" L's reply was exactly what she had counted on.

"Oh Lollipop don't be so abrupt I know most of this story. I am here to help you L." She heard the police start to panic. "I understand when we meet I will be under suspicion. There is an 7.9% chance to you that I am a Kira."

L's altered voice replied. "You are right, I hope you can help the investigation, Tear. Anything for me now?" Mystery's decision was to let the process run naturally.

"Goodbye Lollipop."

"Goodbye Tear."

Inside she was fangirling, outside she looked calm. With meeting L down she just had to meet Light.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it please review!**

**L: Review for me? **

**Ryuk: I don't have apples!**

**Light: Hey I want in!**

**Misa: What about me?**

**Me: Okay, review if you love Death Note or any of those guys! I'll send you imaginary: apples and cake with a Death Note!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter I do kind of have a plot for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

Meeting Light!

Mystery chose to go by Tay when meeting Light. The school wasn't far from her apartment and so she decided to go. Walking into Light's class she said a few words to the teacher and was told to introduce herself.

"Hey, my name's Tay." She stood at the front of the class.

"Light, I would like you to look after Miss Tay." The teacher requested. It was going perfectly for her. She looked up as if she didn't know who Light was. The brunette sitting by the window put his hand up and Myst's eyes began to twinkle.

The girl situated next to Light got up and allowed Myst to sit there.

"Now, please discuss the differences between good and evil." The teacher smiled kindly.

"Hello, I'm Light Yagami." He introduced himself to Myst with a kind smile.

"Hey, so good or evil?" Tay's reply made Light suspicious; he'd been paranoid of everyone lately. "I have to say - in my opinion - you can't have one without the other. If the evil consumed the world then there would be no evil because it relies on good to exist and Vice Versa."

"Interesting view, what if the good took over though?" As distant as Light usually liked to be this girl interested him.

"Ying to Yang, night to day. If good was everywhere if there was no evil then the good would become evil." Mystery had to consider her words carefully, first intrigue him then impress. "Some evil we could live without but some things are insignificant."

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Light had finally found someone with intelligence.

"Yes please." Mystery smiled back.,

If she didn't know any better she would say he knew her plan but no; he was that easy to play if you really knew him.

When the class ended the left together, Light being the socialite he was had multiple invites for lunch but each he politely declined.

The sun was shining outside and so the 2 took a seat at a secluded bench.

They opened their bentos and began to eat. Mystery knew she would have to loosen up around Light.

"Hey, can I try some of your rice ball?" She asked, in reply he tossed it to her. "Thanks."

"May I ask what do you think of Kira?" Damn he had asked her sooner than expected but she had her answer prepared.

"I think he's you." Her reply made Ryuk laugh whilst Light looked shocked. Mystery could see and hear Ryuk; she figured it came with the universe flip. "Your Shinigami seems to find this entertaining."

Light looked as if he had a heart attack, in fact he fainted.

**A/N: I hope you found it okay. Please review.**

**L: There is a 100% chance you didn't put me in this chapter.**

**Light: Ha-ha the world's greatest detective was left out.**

**Ryuk: *Hand standing* You didn't give me apples.**

**Me: L it had to be done, I'm sorry but you had your chapter. Forgive me?**

**L: No.**

**Me: *Hands him strawberry cake* ?**

**L: Okay. **

**Light: Hey I want cake!**

**Ryuk: Shut up, 'You're a gay!'**

**Light: It's 'I'm A Gay!'**

**Me: He admits it. Congratulations.**

**L: You should get him a cake for coming out.**

**Me: Yeah your right! Review for an invite to Light's coming out party! **

**L: I'm not going. **

**Ryuk: Me either.**

**Me: There will be cake and apples!**

**L & Ryuk: We're in!**

**Light: Wait! I'm not gay!**

**Me: Don't forget to review for an invite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the fic!**

**Disclaimer: It saddens me to admit that I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chatting With Ryuk!

Mystery sat – hands clamped over her mouth – trying not to laugh at the sight of a passed out Light; instead she reached into her bag and grabbed an apple, she chucked it to Ryuk the Shinigami, then picked Light up off the floor and placed him onto the bench, Ryuk noted that whoever she was she seemed to be pretty strong having no problem at lifting the boy.

"I can't see a name." Ryuk said whilst greedily eating the apple. He may have been distracted but was utterly curious about this girl; even after existing for so long he had never seen a person quite like her – she was a pure mystery to him.

"Hmm intriguing, so Light is Kira..." Mystery was very pleased by this fact, it was a well-known fact Ryuk refused to help Light - but did that mean he wouldn't talk to her about it?

"That is for him to tell. How can you see me?" The Shinigami seemed to be interested in interviewing her.

"Well Ryuk since you can keep a secret, look out for someone all-knowing behind the scenes. I plan to make this all the more entertaining for you to watch." She smirked as he grew all the more confused. The initial shock of her knowing his name wore off and he began to smile and laugh. She enjoyed playing with Ryuk's head it allowed her to try and figure out the enigma that was him. He looked scary but at the same time he looked like he was vulnerable – if only she knew where… No she wouldn't hurt Ryuk; that was out of the question, they were going to get along and be friends. Ryuk was a Shinigami and for that reason had no business in the human world, but just like her he had been alone and bored, she would make this as fun for him as it would be for her.

"Entertainment and apples." He grinned; she shook her head at him laughing ever so slightly as he grinned back.

"I do have one small request in return." Though Ryuk was curious he tried to look as if it was no shock to him.

"Next time you drop it, let a girl have a go." She winked at him and chuckled.

Light began to stir and Myst chuckled with Ryuk.

"I will try. Light seems to be stirring, you have an interest in him, no?" Ryuk still had a peaked interest in her. He was very intrigued by this girl's knowledge, _Who was she?_ He refused to let the question cloud his mind or stop him; instead he chose to let things flow.

"Yes actually I do, in fact you will see more of me. Oh and you're welcome to come and find me any time." She said smiling. She wanted to have a good friendship with Ryuk; she also thought it might be helpful for when Light gave the Death Note up.

"What the fuck happened?" Light groaned sleepily.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it please review. **

**Ryuk: For all those who reviewed welcome to Light's coming out party.**

**Light: I'm not gay!**

**Me: Submit or suffer! *Holds up the Death Note and a flame thrower* First you then the book.**

**Light: NO! I'm gay!**

**L: Where is the cake?**

**Light: I'm gay it is my cake.**

**Ryuk: Apples?**

**Mystery: *Chucks Ryuk apples* I am leaving.**

**Me: Bitch this is MY party it is MY job to give him apples!**

**Light: Catfight...**

**Ryuk: You're gay but I'm not.**

**Mystery: *Hands L some cake* It is Light's party.**

**L: There is a 99.99% chance of a fight.**

**Me: Make that 100. *Starts epically fighting with Mystery - punches and kicks fly* I Know! *Deletes Mystery from script* Mwahahaha.**

**Light: My cake is amazing.**

**L: Hey 'I'm a gay'? Leave me some.**

**Light: *Gives L a slice* It's the best cake in the world.**

**L: Oh My Kira! It is.**

**Ryuk: There's even an apple one for me!**

**Me: Review for some of their cake!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really want you to enjoy this story. Please review and tell me what you think and maybe give some pointers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note unfortunately.**

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Light groaned sleepily.

Light couldn't understand why he was just passed out; instead concluding that Mystery had stolen his Death Note. She shook my head and repeatedly showed him that she had not taken it.

"Light, I am very powerful. If I were you I wouldn't want me as an enemy." Whilst her words seemed plain they had hidden meanings.

"What do you mean?" His usual smirk was gone, attention once again hooked.

"Not even Kira wants me as an enemy. Here's my number, call me if you want." Mystery began walking away; pleased she was in with both of them.

"Wait!" Light yelled. "Would you like to come over?" A glint in his eyes showed that he thought that he could find out what she knew then kill her.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed without hesitation. She knew him better than he himself. "You killed some people lately. I bet you've heard the great detective L is on the case." It was hard still for Mystery to keep her grip on the timeline.

"Yes, my father is on the case too." He said smirking at his knowledge. Mystery chuckled at him, a smirk gracing her lips.

"I already know sweetie." She kept walking as did Light. They arrived at his house after a while. "Nice house. Now who will I be introduced as?"

"My girlfriend." Light said easily. Mystery wanted to rip his head off, he was using it as an excuse to act close to her, to charm her.

"Whatever." She said as Light opened the door.

"Hello, mum. This is my girlfriend Tay." Light introduced her to his mother and Mystery saw his father's lunch sitting on the table.

"Light! Your Dad forgot his lunch. We should go take it to him." She generally like Mr Yagami and wanted to help him.

"Thank you!" Mrs Yagami said to them as they left to take it. Walking to the station they didn't talk much. Light was thinking and Mystery picking where on the timeline they were. Seeing a black car outside the station her mind clicked. The FBI were in, Light would soon be tailed.

"Hello, my father forgot his lunch can I take it up?" Light asked politely. The receptionist allowed it unknowing of the danger.

They walked up to the investigation room and knocked on the door. After a moment the door was opened by Light's exhausted looking father.

"Mr Yagami?" Mystery asked politely.

"Light, what are you doing? Who's that?" He asked tense about having us so close to the Kira investigation.

"My name's Tay sir. I'm Light's girlfriend." She shook his hand with surprising strength. "He asked me over after school and we saw your lunch. We brought it over so you don't get hungry. I know that the police are working on the Kira investigation and it's obvious someone as high as yourself would. I won't tell anyone, however considering the situation I made brought some extra food for you all to eat." As Mystery spoke she pulled off a bag that was filled with food. "Give them my luck and eat up." She grabbed Light's hand and kissed him on the cheek, pulling him away.

"I'm glad my son has such a lovely girlfriend!" He called as they walked away - slightly puzzled.

"I have to get going, sorry." Mystery left Light as puzzled as his father at the entrance.

She had to prepare, she too would probably be followed, Light's house tapped and L would reveal himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, please review. **

**L: Review.**

**Me: For those who reviewed have some cake. *looks down* Where's the cake?**

**Ryuk: My apple cake!**

**Me: L! You ate all the cake.**

**L: Yes.**

**Me: No more sweets or cake for L. Sorry guys. If you feel bad for L review and I might give him some more.**

**L: REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I have used direct quotations from Death Note, I do not own these either. **

The Big One!

"Hello Light." Mystery said as she picked up her phone, knowing who it was already – he was the only one who had her number.

"Hello Tay. I need you to keep acting innocent; we don't need them investigating you as well. I did a little experiment yesterday. I'll need your help tomorrow." Light didn't ask her or demand her presence tomorrow just let her know what would be happening.

"Talk to me like that again and you'll be in trouble. I'll be there." Mystery chuckled too herself, she would never turn down the opportunity to be a greater part of the story. It would also be fun to see if she could rock the boat a little.

"Meet me here." Light said smiling down at the Death Note as he wrote a paragraph. They both hung up at the same time, continuing with what they were doing before.

**_Time skip_**

Mystery met up with Light at his house in the morning, Light took her hand and they walked to a bus stop that would take them to Space Land. Both knew they were being followed, Mystery knowing the point on the time line. Ryuk had been silent for a while watching curiously.

After sitting on the bus together for a while the two were heavily engaged in a conversation about class when a bank robber walked on.

"Stay in your seats unless you wanna die." He said gun out ready to shoot. "Everybody shut up, if anybody moves I'll put a bullet in their head. Alright driver; you listen to me, I know you've got the number for Space Land's office on ya, call 'em!" Everyone on the bus seemed scared with Light and Mystery playing the part. Mystery grasped Light's hand as the bus driver called up Space Land, they listened intently as the conversation went on.

"Don't be scared as soon as he turns around I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand." Light wrote for the detective behind them. Mystery began to hum to herself as the detective argued with Light, his plan going perfectly.

"Light, he's going to shoot someone." Mystery said suddenly, voice loud.

"Tay, it's okay don't be scared." Light said trying to convey that Tay shouldn't be scared. As the bus jacker pointed the gun at an old woman Mystery took her chance to participate.

"Don't shoot her!" Mystery yelled at him causing the man's attention to turn. Light tensed up by Mystery's side. Mystery looked and felt calm and collected. "You don't need to shoot anyone, we're all complying." Feeling a spark of her daring attitude she mumbled "Jackass." Under her breath, however it was just loud enough for him to hear. "To answer the question on your lips, no I don't have a death wish I just have balls. You don't have to threaten to shoot us to get our compliance, all you've done is show that you're weak to a teenage girl."

"I'm so sorry please don't shoot her, she'll be quiet I swear." Light said, knowing he had to somehow get this back on track after she had thrown a spanner in the works.

"You better." The man grunted in return to Light, as Mystery went to speak Light gagged her mouth with his hand, a piece of paper falling out of him pocket consequently. As he moved to pick it up the guy turned and yelled at him, obviously enraged that it was the same couple. After picking the note up himself and turning to shoot them for the disobedience he screamed. To everybody on the bus save for Light and Mystery it seemed he was hallucinating; in doing so he shot 'thin air' and then ran off the bus only to be hit by a car.

Light and Mystery disappeared from the bus claiming they wanted to be together. Before the FBI agent disappeared Mystery approached him. "I'm sorry Sir, I know what I did may have seemed cocky and foolish but it wasn't. I watch the news; I know he has killed before. I just knew that he would empty that load on the bus, I couldn't stand knowing that I could have helped someone live and didn't. Out of everyone on the bus I was most tactically placed. There was only at 61% chance that the bullet would hit me and a 5.2% chance that it would be fatal. With most other positions on the bus and his past the shots had a 65% chance of being fatal and nearly 100% chance of hitting." Light and Ray – the Detective – were both shocked by her logic, whilst they were arguing she had clearly been thinking very carefully. Ray couldn't help but be reminded of L when the girl started using percentages. He explained to them that he was there as a secret and they were understanding.

L and Mystery left soon after talking to Ray and split up, going their own ways.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Skips the entirety of episode 5, 6 and 7; in case you don't know that just about skips up to where Ray Pember's fiancée is killed by Kira. The task force have already met L. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mystery sat in front of her laptop typing away, she quickly got into the police networking system. Adrenaline pumped around her as she prepared to contact L. She had everything setup and was about to make contact when her phone went off, picking it up she heard Light's voice.

"They bugged my house, I need to come over." He seemed desperate, had he that much trust in her that he was willing to go to her house and write in the Death Note in front of her. Mystery's thoughts stopped, she had to remember who L was and he was manipulative.

"Why are you so upset?" She chose her words wisely; trying to act like she hadn't caught him out.

"I'm frustrated that they have this already figured out." He knew it was the logical move and knew that getting her on his side would be helpful. It was also the best solution to having somewhere to go, until they bugged her place too.

"I have some stuff to do right now, how about I text you my address in half an hour?" Her proposition was the best she could think of; he didn't know her address yet and so couldn't try to come earlier.

"Sure. Bye Sweetie!" Mystery jumped at the name and she felt very unsettled until Light whispered. "Mum." He then hung up and walked to his room, preparing to do his homework.

Mystery focused herself again as she made the initial contact. "It is Tear." Though her voice was being manipulated she tried to make it sound strong and confident, she had to project the image of who she wanted to be in this world, the normal her left behind. "Is Lollipop there?"

"I am here Tear. I assume you have a reason for making contact." L was calculated at always, there were questions on his tongue but he produced a statement. Mystery could just imagine him eating some cake as he paused. "My assumptions are 98% accurate."

"L, I know what you're doing. I have to thank you for leaving me alone for now. It is most appropriate that at this point in time we remain like this as you do as a detective. I just wanted to tell you that you are doing well, your skills of deduction rival Kira's of manipulation perfectly." Mystery smirked, she was giving them a clue that only L noticed. "Bye L, Lollipop."

"Thank you Tear, bye." L considered her words carefully, Kira was good at manipulating people and she knew him; he was grateful that he had chosen not to investigate her. Something about Tear made L's craving for sweets sky rocket. She had called him Lollipop multiple times – that was too close to Lawliet for comfort. He looked at the files he currently had, so many suspects; there had to be a way to narrow them down.

Mystery grabbed her phone and text Light her address. Looking around her flat she noticed it looked like nobody had lived there – for 5 years. Light didn't take long getting to her apartment; he knocked on the door multiple times before Mystery answered.

"Come in, make yourself at home." Light made his way in and looked around to where a table sat. He immediately started writing names.

"Thank you, I understand that I am now one if not the prime suspect in the Kira case, I don't have an idea just yet on how to deal with the cameras." Light stopped for a second considering his words carefully. "How are you related to the Kira case?"

Mystery's eyes flickered with a spark, was Light going to doubt her? No he had enough information on the task force to know that she wasn't involved. "For the Kira case; that information is classified." Mystery shook her head as she laughed gently, it was a slight chuckle.

"Tay you need to tell me things if you want to help me." Light said the point as if it was obvious and clear. Mystery shook her head and continued to chuckle; her laugh grew darker and darker.

"Oh Light Yagami, why do you assume I'm helping you? I never suggested anything of the sort." Mystery stood up and grabbed her laptop pulling it over so she sat opposite Light whose face was contorted in confusion and frustration; clearly knocked by her disloyalty. "Are you ready for our entrance exams? I'm sure they'll be…very interesting."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The days continued until the cameras and wiretaps were removed from the Yagami household. The day of the entrance exam arrived and Light was cocky as ever. Mystery was already sitting ready to take the exam; she had the seat in between Light and L. As the exam crawled on L was picked out for sitting strangely, both Mystery and Light shot a glance at him.

The entrance exams were finished swiftly by the three, typically all of them never dropped a mark. At the ceremony all were respectful quietly awaiting the beginning.

"Now for the freshmen address; freshmen representative Light Yagami, freshmen representative Hideki Ryuuga and freshmen representative Tay." All three made their way to the stage as students began to chatter, the three stood together each looking very different. Light was in a suit while L in his typical attire; Mystery stood in what seemed to be smart casual clothing. The three began to share the speech out, L slightly curious about this girl whose last name had not been announced. Mystery stayed by Light but allowed L to talk to him; the couple were holding hands as L and Light had a whispered discussion, when L revealed himself to Light Mystery gave Light's hand a squeeze. Light understood. Light was so confused yet he kept his composure, he was sure that L could read body language.

"Light, I'm going home. You can come round later if you'd like." Mystery said turning to him prepared to allow the boys some sort of conversation. Light shot her a frustrated look before kissing her on the cheek. "Maybe Ryuuga would like to join us sometime." Ryuk took to his usual hobby and started laughing whilst Mystery fought to keep her face innocent and to keep the smirk at bay.

"Thank you for the offer, I will consider it." L said politely he was sure that this could help him grow closer to Light but if he was Kira could he be endangering the strange girl even more. "Tay what is your last name?" He knew that anyone intelligent could ask that question and so it was perfectly acceptable; he also noticed how Light's curiosity was suddenly peaked, what boyfriend didn't know his girlfriend's last name.

"Boys, boys, boys next you'll be wanting to meet my parents." She shook her head an unreadable look on her face; it occurred to L that he and Light may need to investigate the girl and that it could perhaps be his way to get closer.

"Where are they, you live in the flat all on your own? Where are your parents?" Mystery tensed, she didn't like being questioned about her past. People digging around in her misery were not allowed, being in the world of Death Note was a new start but that didn't mean she could erase her old beginnings. Both men sensed her being uncomfortable, they also noticed the shiver that ran down her spine when they started to interrogate her. "Sorry Tay." Light apologised as he kissed her forehead letting go of her hand, L's face showed no signs however he was suddenly struck by this confusing pair.

The boys departed after sharing a few words. With his own confusion and anger he thought it was best not to go to her house that night.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Skips the most dramatic tennis match ever and the L on Light interrogation.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mystery was standing outside of the door 715, she couldn't hear the conversation going on inside and so couldn't really pick a decent time to enter. She knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

"Mr Yagami, are you okay?" She said as soon as she was let in. She had brought chocolate for him. "I got you these Sir." Her presence once again confused everyone but Light.

"Thank you Tay. I'm glad you're here for my son." Mr Yagami held a genuine smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Of course Sir, you're a good man. I'm just glad that it wasn't Kira striking again." She smiled down upon him kindly. "I'm sorry Ryuuga, I didn't see you there." She turned her smile to L who looked at her.

"You know about the Kira case?" L asked had this girl figured it out, she was nearly as likely as Light. Kira could be a girl; it was never a gender based investigation.

"Yes, it is rather obvious that he would be working on it due to his standing. I know Light has had an interest in the case as well. He'd been bugging me the other day about what would happen if Kira killed his father, something about FBI detectives dying must have triggered it. I promised him then that if Kira hurt his father I would personally hunt him down and make him suffer. The only difference to right now is that its not really a personal issue yet, however I do take the killings of criminals offensively. I believe that whilst many people say 'treat others as you wish to be treated' that by killing so many people they want to suffer the pain of all those deaths upon themselves. As far as I'm concerned Kira will not escape me, ever. The person who calls himself Kira and acts as a god can learn a good lesson from a song I know.

_'I'll never bow to he who claims to be divine;  
I'll tear down your gates with my bare f**king hands;  
And burn the world that you rule over,  
No matter how convinced you are you're not a God of mine;  
You're not a f**king God of mine._

I never believed in you,  
From what I see it was justified;  
I never believed in you, in you.

This power over the masses is a gift you don't deserve;  
When your blood spills, I'll drink from your skull;  
You can run but you can't hide.  
Bitch, I'll f**king find you!  
I'll tear your eyes right out of your self-righteous face.  
Lord, I'll f**king find you!  
I'll tear your tongue out of your rancid f**king mouth.' **(I do not own these, if you want to know they're from Morte Et Dabo by Asking Alexandria, I was writing about Kira above and I just knew that the lyrics of the song would fit perfectly with the situation, sorry if you hate when people do this and sorry for rambling on in brackets, I'll stop now. Again I don't own and I'm sorry)**

Well enough of my ranting; how are you doing Mr Yagami?" Everyone was slightly dazed by her rant, it suddenly became obvious that if Mystery got hold of Kira before the authorities he would go through a world of pain.

"I'm fine now thank you, just stressed over the investigation." He smiled at her, slightly nervous. "How are you? You were in a hurry when we first spoke." He liked this girl she had the same presence that both L and Light had but again had it in a different way.

"I seem to be wearing the pants again. Sir I would like to ask your permission to officially date Light, it's a rather old-fashioned custom I fell in love with as a young girl. Knowing that the parent finds a suitable match in the other to allow rather than disband the relationship, it just seems very classic." Mystery smiled happily as she spoke, she had as a young girl honestly feel in love with it, however she had never really dated before and most people laughed at her for it.

"I would be extremely pleased if you did Miss?" L and Light both froze, her last name would be revealed.

L was very interested about this girl, she would certainly be a valuable part of the investigation team however there was very little known about her. Running the name Tay through multiple systems had shown many people but she matched none of them. There was no question or doubt in the fact that L knew Tay would become a part of the task force but first he would have to get answers from her.

"Please Sir just call me Tay, thank you." She avoided the question completely, the question that was unanswerable. "I'm sorry, I must be going. Bye." She walked out after hugging Mr Yagami and kissing Light's cheek.

**A/N: I know it's awful a messed up jumble. I have to add Misa Misa in soon so it keeps to the path. ;'( She annoys me so much. I want your pity in reviews. L is currently locked in a small room with Light because you people didn't show the love by reviewing. If you want to save them I suggest you review, until them it's just Ryuk and I.**

**Ryuk: That's right! Review and I might even give you some of L's cake... *Smiles evilly***

**L: *from inside a very small room* Leave my cake alone you Shinigami! **

**Light: *From same room* Ryuk do it!**

**L: Too far Kira. *sounds of fighting and cussing come from within the room***

**Both: *Jumble of voices from within the room*Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter up already! You love me for this, I know. I have to warn you, Mystery's story is not nice you can skip it if you so choose. I wanted to give you guys some background to Mystery. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

Mystery's Story

Light and Mystery would have to break-up, it was obvious that Misa was in love with Light. Light explained the sort of relationship he and Misa had to Mystery and she had suggested that they remain friends; Light gladly accepted, she spent her time with Light during school hours then prepared for the future at home. It was becoming harder for her to act completely normal, she missed L. L was definitely curious about the break-up of his two 'friends'. Light wanted to introduce Mystery and Misa; Mystery was reluctantly willing and met with Misa briefly where Misa continually glared at Mystery and Mystery remained in a constant state of irritation.

Mystery and Light were walking through the campus when they spotted L. They both smiled and walked over to him. "Can we have a moment?" Asked L. Mystery left them to talk knowing the conversation. "Would you like to join us for cake?" L asked Mystery once they were done with the discussion.

"I would love to." Mystery smiled. "It's been too long since we last talked Ryuuga." As the trio began to walk off L discussing a random craving for Shortcake, Misa ran up to them yelling for Light.

Misa introduced herself and L turned his head to the side for a second glancing at Mystery before smiling and laughing. He pretended to be a fan of Misa's and stole her phone. Mystery began to walk with L as they split ways for Light's bladder. The phone rung and Light looked very angry; as soon as L's real phone rang he announced the news to Light – who was devastated. L turned to Mystery.

"I would like you to join me and a specialised task force hunting down Kira." Mystery was shocked by the trust that L had in her. "I am L, Tay?"

"Eugh I guess it's all cards on the table time. I'll come with you to the headquarters." Mystery seemed unsurprised by the news. She got into the car with L and travelled to the where everyone was set up. The entire task force excluding Light were there and each were confused about her presence – it seemed she kept having that effect.

"I'm Light's ex-girlfriend. We remained friends however whilst he began to date Misa Amane. Well that's not all; I guess if you put all cards on the table I should too. "I'm Tear." Shock and realisation rained down on them all, even L was surprised. "My 'real' name is Mystery well; no one remembered my real name. Tay is the alias I went by whilst with Light but Tear whilst with L. Yes, I do know how this plays out; I am determined to stop that ending. No, I can't tell you any details, I have no idea what sort of strange things would happen if I revealed the truth. All I can reveal is that I'm from a different world. My family are all dead and my friends didn't even remember my existence. Alone for so long with no-one. My name didn't even remain. I was completely labeless in a world that doesn't care for anything at all." Everyone left the room, clearly noticing that L needed space to think.

**(Mystery's story begins here please stop reading if you so wish, I will have another note showing the end of it all)** "I remember, watching them. My family that is, we had a strange relationship and every so often they hated me but what I saw. I watched them being murdered, the criminals were insane. They held a grudge against me because I had seen them burning bodies in the woods. They burnt half the woods down, the woods was the like home to me. When I reported it to the police they found out. Psychotic as they were I was tortured as I watched my family die, all of us in slow agonizing pain until only I was left. I remember looking around a room full of blood; just like the delusions I had had as a child. It was the last edge for my mental health. The police came, saved me from my pool of red but I kept laughing manically, repeating that it was everywhere; when people asked what I replied 'Blood my hidden little treasure'. They had given me many permanent scars the mental ones most damaging. I had to watch my family die over a month then was still there and tortured for another month and a half on top. I loved the blood, it was the last thing I had of my family. After finally being allowed home it was recommended that everybody gave me space. My best friend came once a week and then once a month and finally just stopped. When she stopped so did I, I didn't talk I just sat listening to music and watching TV. I hadn't spoken to anyone – except myself of course – in 3 years when I came here." L had stayed silent looking at her. He took the jacket she was wearing and pulled it off despite her minor resistance. Her arms were coated in scars from vicious attacks; skin was permanently tarnished by flames. L having seen some scars Mystery decided she could reveal one of the worst. She grabbed the jacket and removed heavy layers of make-up on her face that, so much that no one could notice, it had been done expertly. L's eyes grew wild as a Chelsea Smile sat on her face. "They did this to me as I watched my family, said I should enjoy myself as they did it." Tears rolled down her face she felt alone again, she hadn't felt alone for just over a year.

**(Okay all of it is over; there will be brief mentions to it however the details are done)** L did the only thing he could, he hugged the weeping girl. He had felt attached to her for too long and knew that there was only one logical explanation, her past just made him want to protect her. "L." Was all she said as he held her; after a long pause she continued, "There's a 99.99% chance that I feel something for you." She was scared and it was clear in her voice, who wouldn't be, admitting feelings to the great detective who doesn't have any.

"That's a pity, there's a 100% chance that I feel something for you." L whispered in her ear, he could sense her questions as if they were connected. "No matter what scars you bear." He kissed her head tentatively, genuinely new to the concept of being with someone.

The connection they had going on could have been considered creepy. "I'm pretty new to this as well." Mystery had sensed L's sudden distress and confusion. "I believe we start with pet names for each other, Lollipop."

"I'll have to ask that you refrain from calling me that except for when we are alone, Myst." He was somehow balancing his logical side with this emotion; a task he had thought was impossible. "I suppose I shouldn't call you Myst either…"

"We can make me a whole new name, Zaki." Mystery tested the nickname on her lips; she expected that L would never go for it; however she was pleasantly surprised as she felt him smile into her hair. "I like strange names, normal names are boring." The two remained like that in silence for a few minutes until L had an idea.

"Evanna, it means young fighter." L said gently running his hand through her hair. "Do you like it?" He found himself surprisingly nervous about her opinion another something he was not used to.

"I love it. I think the task force are just mulling around waiting for us." Mystery shook her head as a chuckle left her throat, she had never expected that. She grabbed the small bag she carried everywhere and began to hide the Chelsea Smile that sat on her face. She only ever wore that make-up, however she did it perfectly. She put her jacket back on once she was done. L slouched over and began to walk with her to find the task force, after a moments consideration he took her hand.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope someone reads her story. **

**L: She let us out.**

**Mystery: She let me back in as well because my story made her want to hug me.**

**L: I want to keep you safe.**

**Light: I thought you were loyal to me Mystery.**

**Me: Oh, hell no! Light if you disturb the happy 'couple' I swear to Shinigami I will castrate you.**

**Light: You guys make a cute couple. **

**Mystery: Please review; you guys can have Ryuk's apples because he decided not to make an appearance. **

**Me: Yeah, he may have just sent L's cake to everyone who reviewed. **

**L: My cake! Wait, can I review? **

**Me: Sure, just click on the thing saying review and type away! All those who review will get a special mention and piece of cake, although I can't do it if no one reviews except for L.**

**L: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay this goes a little fast but there isn't really much for me to add. Drop me a review to show us all the love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

Confinement

"Has she spoken yet?" Ryuzaki asked as he entered a room with a few chairs and a TV screen, Evanna's hand was still clasped within his, giving them both a comfort, even with his hunched walk he was the perfect height for her hand to grasp his. He looked the same as ever, raven hair in no particular order and white jumper covering pale white skin.

"No, not yet." Answered a task force member, they all looked shocked at the joined hands but none mentioned it. L had shown no emotions especially publically so to point this out would clearly be bad decision

"Get me a visual please, Watari." Ryuzaki said in his calm monotone, he sat on a chair with his legs up, the way he usually sat. He patted the seat next to him; silently calling for Evanna to sit. The detectives noticed that she too sat strangely though not like L; her one foot was tucked under the opposite fight skimming her bottom whilst the leg matching the thigh lay bent over 90⁰ hanging off the chair.

"Are you sure?" Watari was sure to check with him, apprehensive about the reactions of the other detectives. Ryuzaki understood this but foresaw no problems, accepting the fact that they would not approve on first glance.

"Of course." His voice was final and though it didn't help reassure Watari it gave him no choice to argue.

"What is that?!" Seeing the image of Misa on the screen had enraged the detectives while Evanna just sat there, nodding at the image whilst contemplating something.

"As she is apprehended on suspicion of being the second Kira it is necessary." No sympathy hinted L's tone more so decisiveness as he looked upon her. It was obvious there was to be no compassion towards Kira, even just the suspects.

"Amane is probably guilty; we have enough evidence to convict her." Mr Yagami had a slightly more careful and regretful tone as he considered that this young girl's life would be put to an end. His brow was creased in worry as he thought about Light. "Tay, may I ask what my son's girlfriend is doing here?" An awkward silence filtered throughout the room.

"The name's Evanna and as I have mentioned I am from another world not this, Light did break-up with me to date Miss Amane. We remained friends however I'm a double agent working mainly for my own interests but my loyalties lie completely and undoubtedly with Ryuzaki. I am here to do what is in your best interests, if blood is spilt it will not be Ryuzaki or I's. Furthermore I am here to help with the investigation." Evanna used a monotone Ryuzaki would be proud of at the same time sympathy and determination spread throughout her words. She didn't move an inch from the position she sat in except to turn her head and give Mr Yagami a mournful look.

"There can be no mistakes. We have to have a confession; we need to know if she knows who Kira is and how they kill. Take the necessary precautions but other than that just make her speak." Ryuzaki was pleased with the way Evanna dealt with it and chose to get back with the conversation at hand.

"Very well then." A sigh could be heard in Watari's voice as he spoke.

"Oh Mr Yagami, Light is our prime suspect and so will be brought in for interrogation also." Mr Yagami was stressed about that news and seemed to overflow with emotions, his son would never kill heartlessly like Kira.

Three days passed where the team sat none speaking a word. Evanna still had a thoughtful look on her face, although now it was accompanied by one of guilt.

"Ryuzaki, Amane is talking." Watari's voice rang out finally giving hope to the situation. Evanna watched as the person Misa truly spoke to was not even a person. Rem the Shinigami stood talking to her, Rem truly loved Misa because of what had happened. The scene from the anime where Light and Rem spoke flew through her mind, Light could be so cruel.

Misa passed out for quite some time and once she had awoken was completely ignorant of the situation. She and Ryuzaki spoke properly for the first time as he addressed this issue; it was clear however that Misa honestly had no clue. A call from Light came not much later, after Light had joined the group his confession came as quite a shock, his willingness to go into solitary confinement was also a shock to the group, though Ryuzaki was calculating how such a move would be beneficial to Kira.

"Ryuzaki." Evanna said voice unsure of herself. "If Light and Misa are incarcerated then I must join them." Light's and Ryuzaki's faces both showed shock. "I know, there may be no suspicion on your part against me however I know that the very members of this task force doubt me. While I cannot share my knowledge, for fear that time and space would collapse within themselves, I can prove my innocence. I fear that without this you shall all fear me and my ruthless ways, I want everyone to understand that I will do what is best; whether you know or believe that fact. If it is so chosen that the majority of this task force see me put through the same as Amane so be it, if they believe I should join Light's confinement or if they choose for me to prove my innocence in another way so be it." Ryuzaki was lost for words; his Evanna could be forced to go through what Amane did. He also knew that keeping her on her own could severely damage her mental health which by the sound of it had been barely hanging on not too long ago.

"Evanna, I cannot allow you to do anything that could damage your health irreversibly." Ryuzaki tried to banish the emotion from his tone but it was hard.

A deep dark chuckle came from the girl. "Oh Zaki, we both know that's already happened many a time. What are another few scars or a little less mind; combined both effects and I could be a mad genius." The room was silent as the conversation seemed to have place for only those two.

After two days in the room Ryuzaki had called for her to be released into company, he had been checking up on everyone else and was disturbed to hear and see what Evanna was doing. After rewinding the last 2 hours he hadn't been watching her it seemed she had gone. She traced the now showing Chelsea smile wile swaying side to side and singing. "My best friend is my hidden little treasure, their best friend likes apples, I like apples too. If I was a God maybe I'd kill because my hidden little treasure wants me to. Who is bleeding, who is bleeding, are we all dying now? You won't stop screaming, won't stop screaming, my hidden little treasure spills from me too."

"Why did you remove her?" Asked Matsuda, though feeling no need to justify himself for his actions he knew he must it had been three days ago he had removed her.

"I can show the footage now but to explain it first I must have Evanna's permission." In answering to the questioning looks about the footage he clicked play; the team were all genuinely terrified by her. She was standing inside Ryuzaki, recovering from the lack of contact by being as close to him as possible.

"Lollipop?" Ryuzaki didn't have the heart to reprimand her as it was her first word in 5 days, other than the song she had sang. It was almost a moment later he was fighting a serene smile, she had said his pet name, a nickname from a name that only she knew. Her head wasn't right but she could remember his name out of all things, it was the first that had come to her mind. "You need tell?" She looked up at him, eyes wide and scars showing. In that moment she was vulnerable like a young child abandoned on a busy street. Ryuzaki could only nod his head at her before placing a feather light kiss on her head inhaling the scent that only she possesed. "Scared to relive it, you tell if me sleep."

"Okay sweetheart." He moved to sit on the sofa where she snuggled up against him resting her head over his heart. Waiting a couple of moments for her to drift off he took a breath whilst running a hand through her hair. "Her story isn't the pleasantest and explains my refusal at the treatment you requested.

"She had seen a group of people burning bodies in the woods; they burnt down half it. She reported it to the police and the criminals found out. She was tortured and made to watch her family die, all of them in slow agonizing pain until only she was left. The room was full of blood, she had hallucinated such things as a child and that sight broke her mental health. The police came but she kept laughing manically, repeating that 'it was everywhere'; when people asked what she had replied 'Blood my hidden little treasure'. Over a month she was forced to watch her family die and then a month and a half on top was still there and being tortured. The doctors had warned everyone to give her space, her best friend visited but that slowly stopped. She didn't speak instead just sat there. She hadn't spoken to anyone – except herself – for 3 years until she came here."

Realisation dawned on the task force members on how that song relates to her story and why Ryuzaki had tried to refuse their request.

"Ryuzaki, I feel she must be watched. She cannot however go back into that room or anything like that."

"I concluded as much, once Light was free I still planned to keep watch of him. I will use this form on Evanna most likely." Ryuzaki seemed to contemplate something for a second before gently waking the sleeping girl up.

"Zaki? I feel like shit. Did someone drug me?" It seemed the sleep and the subconscious weight of her story being lifted had helped heal her completely. "I swear people and drugs… wait did I miss something." As she lifted her head off of his chest the one side was perfect, the other gaze Ryuzaki a run for his money. She touched the offending lump of tangles and shrugged before going to lie her head back onto his shoulder.

"No Eva, you receded into the shell you had informed me about and lost your grip on reality. For this reason we cannot allow you to go back into the cell, however, with permission I would like to use the technique I devised for when Light is released." As he spoke he lifted her head and began to remove all the lugs with care, trying his best not to hurt her or pull even a single strand. Once it was smooth he began running his fingers through it again, finding the motion incredibly relaxing.

"That I did not expect. Oh what the hell, cuff me." Knowing that it was probable she would know what this was he hadn't needed to explain to her – she seemed to be fine with it. "Just so you know-" Evanna pointed to the taskforce. "He plans on handcuffing us together. Beneficial in multiple ways, it proves my innocence and stops me from losing my grip by keeping me around him." Evanna laughed, a sound that none of them had heard before as she took in the facial expressions. "Don't worry, I'm a gentleman in bed." It seemed that this girl was truly herself with the weight shared. "I'm sorry guys I forgot to mention, I'm a sarcastic bitch with attitude problems. Blame my friends for the…masculine tendencies."

**A/N: I ended on a happy note! **

**Light: I'm the man with the plan.**

**L: The plan that I am 100% sure will fail now I have Evanna. **

**Ryuk: I got really confused with names…and apples…**

**L: I am L, Lollipop, Ryuuga, Ryuzaki and Zaki**

**Evanna: I am Mystery, Myst, Tay, Tear, Evanna and Eva.**

**Light: I am Light. **

**Ryuk: I am the Shinigami Ryuk.**

**Me: *Chucks Ryuk apples* You've got L covered right?**

**Evanna: Yep *Pulls out strawberry cake***

**Light: Review to avoid Kira's wrath **

**L: Please review, I'll split my strawberry between you and Evanna if you do. **


End file.
